


Changing the rules

by dlodle0



Series: All You Need is Faith, Trust and Coffee [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: “It’s my first holiday with Faith.” She started collecting the placemats they had decided against and putting them back in the bag so she could return them later. “We’ve never done anything like this with them.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: All You Need is Faith, Trust and Coffee [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783498
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Changing the rules

“Ellie, you gotta calm down.”

“I just don’t know how much longer I can keep lying to him Nick..” Ellie said as she undid her braid for the 15th time that morning. She frowned in the mirror and threw her hands up in agagation. 

Nick took her shoulders in his hands.. “El, calm down. It’s going to be okay. We aren’t going to get caught. We’ve been keeping it quiet from him for almost three months now. I think we can handle it a little longer.”

Ellie had her back to him again as she separated her hair back into three sections and started the braid again. “What if Jack told him? What if he already knows?”

“Jack promised you she wouldn’t. When has she ever broken a promise to you before?”

Ellie met his eyes in the mirror as she thought back. “Never.” She finally whispered. “She’s never broken a promise.”   
  


“Exactly. She knows how important this is to you. She wouldn’t do that.” He turned her around and looked her up and down. “Woof.” He whispered and Ellie laughed, her nervousness falling away and he pulled her close for a kiss. “We got this.”

“We got this.” She whispered back before they headed out of the room. They stopped in the kitchen and Ellie pulled out her mom’s coffee cake and some ice cream. 

Nick pulled the sweet potatoes he had made out and wrinkled his nose teasingly at her as he opened the cabinet. “What is that?”

“My mom’s coffee cake.” She bounced lightly on her feet as she smiled. “I gave it to Gibbs a few years ago. Apparently he really liked it because he mentioned it to Jack who asked me to make it.” She frowned at him. “What do you need from in there?”

Nick didn’t speak, simply pulling out a few tins of cranberry sauce and setting them on the corner before looking at Ellie. Her eyes were damp and she did her best to blink the tears away. “Nick…”

“Just thought we should have him with us.” He did his best to sound casual but he crossed the room to lift her chin. “Don’t mess up your makeup. We don’t want to be late.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He grabbed the items, packing them into a bag before turning back to Ellie who had pulled herself together. “You’re sure we have to go separate?”

“Yes. I don’t want to give him any reason to suspect anything.”

XXX   
  


“Where did those come from?” Gibbs came out of the kitchen and frowned at Jack who had multiple different place mats laid out on the table. 

She looked up for a moment before going back to fidgeting with them. “I picked them up last week. Don’t worry I’m going to return what we don’t use.”

“Why do we have to use any? Tables fine the way it was.”

One look from Jack and he was holding his hands up in surrender. “All right.” He joined her, arm going around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. “What about those?” He pointed across the table to the plain tan ones she had bought. “Could keep ‘em out if you wanted.”

“That’s really sweet but not the point, Cowboy.”

“You gonna tell me what the point is?”

“It’s my first holiday with Faith.” She started collecting the placemats they had decided against and putting them back in the bag so she could return them later. “We’ve never done anything like this with them.”

He studied her for a moment. “You’re trying to make it perfect.” 

“Of course I am.” She tucked her hair behind her ear before he helped her extend the table so they could finish setting it.

“Did we ever get a final count?” 

“I think it’s just six of us.”

He shot her a curious look and she started to count them off. “Nick, Ellie and us make four and then Mike and Faith. Other than that, Jimmy is having dinner with Breena’s family and Ducky is with them. They are going to try and make it for dessert. I think Leon and the kids are traveling.” She straightened out the last place mat. “McGee and Delilah are off to see her family so they can spend Christmas with us and Kasie is taking her girlfriend to meet her family.”

He nodded his understanding. “What time did you tell everyone to get here?”

She pulled her phone out to check the time. It was a little past noon. “I told everyone around one, one thirty. How long will the turkey take?” 

“Just checked it. It should have about another hour.”

“Good.” She bounced slightly on her heels and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to go get ready.” 

XXX

Jack had just finished drying her hair when she heard Nick come through the front door. She heard the low rumble of Gibbs and Nick talking and before she could go join them, another lighter voice joined theirs. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the bedroom door. “Jack?”

“Come on in, Ellie.” She called as she got up. Ellie pushed the door open and peeked her head inside, smiling widely when she saw Jack. 

Jack waved her in. “You look nice!” Her compliment had Elle touching the braid she had done earlier that morning. “I was just about to pick out an outfit. Want to help?”

“Yes!” 

“Left side is mine.” She gestured towards the closet as she started her makeup. “I assume you saw Gibbs?”

“Yeah.” Ellie’s voice was slightly muffled as she flipped through Jack’s closet. “Gray and black flannel. Very him.” She made a thoughtful noise before pulling out an eggplant colored dress. “What about this?”

Jack leaned back so she could see the eggplant dress Ellie had picked and shot her a warm smile. “Perfect. Dressy enough but not too much.” She got up to grab the dress and went to change in the bathroom. When she came back Ellie was perched on the edge of the bed. Jack took one look at her and joined her on the bed. “Hey. You okay?”

“Have you been able to talk to Gibbs yet?” 

Jack frowned and shook her head. “I’ve tried to bring it up a few times but things keep coming up.” Her hand covered Ellie’s. “I promise I’ll handle it by Christmas.”

Ellie nodded slowly. She and Nick had taken precautions at work, creating more distance between them than before so that there was less of a chance to slip up but she was still nervous. “He’s not suspicious?”

“Not that I know of.” She assured Ellie. Jack finished her makeup and offered her hand out to the younger woman. “But he will be if we stay up here much longer.”

As they headed down the stairs, the doorbell rang. “That must be Faith and Mike. I got it, Jethro!” 

“Hi!” Faith said excitedly as Jack opened the door for her. Her hands were full with a floral arrangement and Mike stood behind her with the food they were asked to bring. “Can I put this on the table?” She asked.

“Of course, you know where it is.” Jack smiled at the gesture before taking the food from Mike. “I’ll take this to the kitchen. You can make yourself at home. I think Nick is watching the parade in the living room.”

“Those flowers are beautiful.” Ellie struck up a conversation with Faith as they made their way through the living room to the dining room. 

“Oh thank you. They were Mike’s idea. He gives my mom and his mom flowers all the time so he thought it was only fair that we give them to Jack too.”

“That’s really sweet of him.”

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorite things about him. He just wants her to feel included.” She set the flowers on the table, fiddling with them for a second. “I, uh I don’t know what you know.”

“Enough to know that she really loves you.” Ellie smiled before nodding at the men on the couch. “Want to go join them?”

“Yes, please.” Faith immediately leaned her head on Mike’s shoulder when they sat down. Ellie hesitated before sitting next to Nick. She did her best to keep distance between them but as she relaxed, watching the parade, she unconsciously moved closer. 

They watched the parade for a while and Nick leaned down to whisper to Ellie. She laughed and ended up leaning closer. Faith smiled up at Mike and then over to the couple. “You guys are so cute. How long have you been together?”

The remnants of Ellie’s laughter wiped away as she sat straight up, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Gibbs hadn’t heard. Turning back to Faith, she shook her head. “It’s not like that. We’re just close friends.”

“Doing the work we do, it’s kind of hard not to be.” Nick chimed in.

Faith’s forehead wrinkled in confusion but seeing the almost desperate look in Ellie’s eyes and how Nick backed up her statement, she nodded. “Oh okay. Sorry.”

  
  


XXX

“How’s it coming in here, Cowboy?” Jack asked as she carried in the food. She placed it on the counter and he smiled over at her. 

“Almost ready.” He pulled the turkey out of the oven to check it. “Bishop okay?”

“Huh?” Jack had leaned over to grab the bottles of soda she had bought and left them forgotten when he asked. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

He looked out into the living room, a slight frown on his lips. “She barely even said hello before she headed upstairs.” He watched as Ellie tugged at her sleeves, no longer focusing on the parade like everyone else. “You sure she’s okay?”

Jack laid her hand on his arm before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Yes. I’m sure.” She nodded the bird in front of him. “Is that done?” 

He checked the thermometer, “Yeah.”

“Perfect.” She grabbed the sides and carried them out to the table. “It’s ready!”   
  


Gibbs glanced around the table as he carried the turkey out of the kitchen. “Shit.” He swore quietly under his breath. Already knowing what he needed, Jack came up beside him, holding the carving knife he had left behind. 

“Looks like you forgot rule nine, Cowboy.”

“Rule nine?” Faith asked as the group came in from the living room. She took her spot between Jack and Mike as everyone else found their seats. “What’s that?”

“Gibbs has a set of rules he follows. Rule nine is never go anywhere without a knife.” Jack’s voice lifted into a soft tease as he took the knife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“How many rules are there?”

“I think it’s around 70.” Jack answered, looking at Gibbs for conformation. He nodded.

“What are some other ones?” Faith asked him.

He sliced a piece of turkey and added it to her plate. “Got a lot but rule five is you don’t waste good.”

“And rule 18 is it’s better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.” Jack added as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate. She caught Ellie’s eye and the younger blonde blushed.

“I think my favorite rule is rule 51. Sometimes you’re wrong.” She added. 

“And rule 12 is never date a coworker.” Nick joined in smirking. 

Faith was taking a drink and at his words, she choked slightly. Jack immediately reached over, “Faith! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Nick just took me by surprise. Is that really a rule?”

“Yup.” GIbbs had an eyebrow raised as he looked across the table at her. “Why?”

“Well don’t you think it’s a little silly?”

The rest of the table slowed what they were doing, eyes bouncing between the two. “How so?” He asked. 

“I’m just saying you have this rule and you don’t follow it.” She gestured at Jack, “And,” she glanced quickly at Ellie who was staring at her in shock, “You could be stopping someone from finding the love of their life.” 

Gibbs grunted softly and Jack cleared her throat. “Let’s eat.”

While they ate Faith talked about her pregnancy and how excited she was for her baby shower the following month. “My mom is hosting with my aunt. It’s going to be at my Aunt’s house. She said you’re all more than welcome to come, especially you, Jack.”

Jack smiled over at her, “Of course I’ll come.” Her mind raced at the thought of seeing Faith’s mother again but outwardly she stayed calm. “And I’m sure Ellie would love to come with me.” 

Ellie was still quiet from earlier and jumped at her name. “Huh? Oh! Yeah I’d love to come! You’re having a girl right?”

Faith’s free hand found the swell of her abdomen and she finished what was left on her plate. “We are.” 

XXX

When they were all done eating, Gibbs gathered all of the dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen. Jack started to gather the extra food to put the leftovers away but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. “Let me help, you’ve done enough.” Faith told her.

Jack went to protest but Faith shook her head. “I don’t want to hear it. Go. Spend time with them,” She nodded towards Nick and Ellie who were leaning towards each other, whispering seriously. “I just want to talk to Jethro for a minute.”

“Faith… Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I can handle it.” She took the food from Jack and gave her a soft shove towards the living room before going into the kitchen.

With his back turned, he assumed it was Jack coming to help him and spoke when he heard the footsteps. “What do you think Faith was talking about?”

“Probably the fact that you are blind to what is right in front of you.” She answered calmly as if he had been asking her. 

He turned, eyebrows raised again. “Something you want to say, Faith?”

“I think I already did.” She refused to back down, “Your rule? It does more harm than good and you’re a hypocrite for dating Jack while insisting your team does as you say.”

She could tell she hit a sore spot when he put down the dish he had been washing. “I’ve seen what happens when it doesn’t work out. It’s not worth the fallout.” 

“But your relationship is? Do you even hear yourself?” She couldn’t help but laugh. “If your love is worth the risk, why isn’t theirs?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh I don’t? Then, please. Explain it to me.”

In the living room, the four other adults sat quietly, listening to what was happening in the kitchen. “Should we do something?” Mike asked Jack and she shook her head. 

“No. I want to see where this goes. It’ll be okay.”

Gibbs leaned back against the counter. “What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me that you see it. You see how he looks at her the same way you look at Jack, tell me how you have it in you to risk keeping them from being happy just because of a what if.” She shook her head at his silence, “Forget it.” She stormed out of the kitchen into the living room, grabbing her purse, “Mike, let’s go home.” She paused, looking at Jack. “I’ll see you at the party, okay? I’m sorry.”

Jack didn’t have time to respond before Faith and Mike were walking out the door. Nick helped Ellie up, no longer hiding that they were together as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I think we better go too…”

Jack stood, pulling them both into a tight hug. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll text you, Ellie.” 

Jack sat on the couch, waiting for Gibbs to come out. After almost an hour had passed and he still hadn’t come out to the living room, she grabbed her keys to head to the gym. 

XXX

He heard the door close behind her and sighed. He turned back to the dishes to finish them. As he was putting the last dish away, the coffee cake Bishop had left on the counter caught his eye. In the hurry to leave, she had left it behind. He cut a slice before going into the living room. As he ate, he ran over what Faith had been saying. 

He remembered all of the pain and heartache Tony and ZIva had gone through because of his rule and thought of what could have been if he had just let it go. He finished the cake as he came to a decision and leaned back on the couch to watch the news.

The first thing Jack noticed when she pulled into the driveway was that he had started a fire. She went inside expecting him to be downstairs working on the boat and was surprised to find him on the couch asleep. She leaned against the doorway, just watching the rise and fall of his chest for a few minutes, taking in the peace of the house. She made her way across the room, gently running her hand through his hair to wake him. 

He stirred and gave her a lazy smile which she returned. “Hey cowboy.” She caught sight of the plate with the remains of his coffee cake and gestured towards it. “How was it?”

“Delicious.” It was a groan as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “How was the gym?”

She hummed softly. “Why do I get the feeling that’s not what you really want to talk about?”

“Well Leon doesn’t just pay you for your good looks.”

She laughed and gently pushed his chest. “All right. Come on, what’s on your mind?”

“Been thinking about Faith. She’s right.” 

Jack nodded and returned her fingers to his hair, gently running over it to encourage him to keep going. He reached over to the table, sighing as he picked up a piece of paper and walked over to the fire. Jack’s eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do and she got up to join him.

“Was just trying to protect them.”

“I know. But they’re grown and they know the risks.” She took his hand in hers. “Besides, Faith is right. Imagine how amazing it will be if they are that great love the other is looking for.”

He squeezed her hand. “Imagine.” He whispered before letting the rule fall into the fire. “The things I do for our kids.”

Jack laughed and leaned onto his arm for a minute watching it burn, “Come to bed Jethro.”

XXX

The following Monday when he got into work, Nick and Ellie were sitting at their own desks, heads down and quiet unlike most mornings. He rapped his knuckles on Ellie’s desk, “Come talk.” He said as he looked across to Nick. “You too.”

They both nodded solemnly and followed him to the elevator. They shared a look as they boarded and the elevator only moved a few feet before Gibbs hit the switch to bring it to a stop.

“Gibbs,” Nick started, “It’s my fault. I came onto her first.”

“No!” Ellie cut him off. “That’s not- I could have said. I’m to blame too.”

He chuckled and they both stopped trying to talk over each other, looking bewildered at his response. 

“You’re not mad?” Nick asked and Gibbs shook his head. 

“No. I burned rule 12 last night. Figured it’s hurt enough people.”

“No way. Seriously?”

“Yes. Seriously.”

Ellie let out a squeal of delight as she rushed to hug him. “Thank you. Thank you.”

He chuckled again, pressing a quick kiss to her temple before she hurried back to Nick. He lifted her slightly off of her feet, looking over at Gibbs. The older man nodded to him, “You take care of her.”

“Yes Sir.” 

XXX

Jack grinned as she got into the cab of the truck. “I just saw Ellie and Nick on my way out. They look happy.” 

Gibbs watched as his agents came out of the building. They were holding hands and laughed and Nick tucked Ellie under his arm as they walked. Ellie turned slightly and waved over to them. They waved back, “Yeah, they do.” 


End file.
